Just Do It
by StillFallingAngel
Summary: Nicercy Human AU: So, Nico meets this awesome guy named Percy at one of Hades' stupid parties and they hook up with amazingly hot sex. But when Percy finds out who Nico's father is things get...messy. And now Nico's determined to prove his love to Percy even if it means climbing a billboard or appearing on live TV.


****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. But if you think I did, I'd be seriously flattered. Me? Write PJatO? (Blushes) Aw, that's so sweet. ****

****Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) ****

****Warnings: Slash, Alcohol****

****Beta: Living. Like. A. Boss.****

****AN: THIS WILL JUST BE A TWOSHOT!****

****Requested by One Fandom Is Not Enough. Here you go, sweetie. ****

Chapter One: Just Say No

Nico di Angelo really hated these damn parties. They were filled to the brim with fake pleasantries, fake laughter, and fake people- three things Nico absolutely despised.

Grimacing, he pulled at the collar of his tux, hoping to find at least some relief. The suits were another thing he hated; he wished he could just wear his skinny jeans and band T-shirts like he did every day. But, no, Hades just _had_to force him into the straightjacket-like clothing.

"Oh, would you stop fussing?" Bianca reprimanded, while fixing Nico's crooked bowtie. She gave him a flat look, not at all impressed by his 'childish attitude'.

Just to annoy her, Nico stuck out his tongue. "Meanie. You know I hate these things. Can't Father get along without us being here every single time? I'm technically not even the heir. You are."

Bianca sighed as she smoothed the invisible creases out of her silver, floor length dress. "You know why, Nico. It's better publicity if Dad shows the media that we work together as a family. Puts him in a good light."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Yeah, great. So we can all play happy family."

Fake people liked other fake people. They'd want to see others with perfect lives to distract them from their own, even if the people they were watching felt the same way. It was a vicious cycle and Nico wanted no part of it, except for the fact that Hades dragged him out in the open as if he was showing off a new car. Bianca always just went with it, but every year Nico was finding it harder and harder to play the same games.

"Find someone to talk to. Mingle. Don't brood in the corner again for the whole party, okay? Chat to some people and we'll get some McDonalds later," Bianca coaxed.

Nico's dark eyes narrowed as he considered her offer. McDonalds was a rare treat for the siblings because they were expected to look perfect for Hades' ads. No junk food was allowed unless they increased their exercise regimen. The very thought of a greasy cheeseburger and salty fries made Nico's mouth water, but he was still hesitant. The last time he'd talked to one of Hades' guests the headline read, "Accountant Down For the Count." What could he say? The pig had made a pass at his sister while talking to him- he couldn't let him get away with that.

"Fine," Nico finally agreed. Bianca patted him on the shoulder and left to find her girlfriend, Thalia. She had it easy; she was allowed to bring her lover to keep her occupied, while Nico was forced to talk to strangers. Still, McDonalds was on the table. No turning back now.

Nico scanned the extravagant hotel ballroom for someone that at least looked close to his age. Most of the guest here were all middle-aged or older, excluding his sister and Thalia. All potential business partners for Hades' law firm.

Nico groaned when he couldn't find anyone and decided to just screw it. He'd get McDonalds on his own later or something. He pushed his way past the dancing crowd, the irritatingly high-pitched laughter hurting his ears. He was going to need a drink if he was going to survive this night. He made his way over to the bar on the other side of the room, which was blessedly not as busy as the dance floor and stage where the musicians were.

"Scotch." Nico waved two fingers at the bartender, who was dressed in a fancy gold vest and white button down. Even the help was over-dressed. Nico let his head hit the cool surface of the bar, wishing this night was over with already so he could catch up on 1,000 Ways to Die and eat a double cheeseburger.

"Rough night?"

Nico looked up and saw a black-haired man smiling sympathetically at him. He was young, early twenties maybe like Nico, and had the greenest eyes Nico had ever seen. "Um, yeah. Just don't really like these things." Nico tried to smile back, but he couldn't seem to remember how. It'd been a while.

The man made a noise of realization before turning to the bartender and ordering a beer. "I know what you mean. I hate these things. It's such a sham. " The man rolled his green eyes. "As if this party is going to let you know who these people really are."

Nico stared, barely even noticing when his scotch was placed in front of him. "That's exactly how I feel. But if you hate it so much, then why are you here?"

The man shrugged and played with the label on his beer bottle. "I was forced to come here. My dad's Poseidon Jackson, head of the developing Atlantis program. He wants to do a merger with Hades di Angelo or something."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Nico observed, taking in his clenched hands and bitter expression.

The young man scoffed and took a swig from his beer. "I'm not. Dad wants to do a merger with the man he once despised? The man who defended United Oil on that huge oil spill near the Gulf? Way to just throw his beliefs down the drain just for some more money."

Nico remembered that. It'd been a huge deal and Hades had been furious. The media was constantly at his throat for a while when he'd took the case as head attorney for United Oil. And it appeared this young man hated Hades for what he'd done.

"I know how you feel." Nico grinned and tapped his scotch against the young male's beer. "Here's to hoping big guys like him get what he deserves."

The man chuckled and turned his attention back to Nico, gaze warmer than it was before. "Agreed. So, what's your name anyway, mysterious stranger? You look really familiar."

Nico made sure none of the panic he was feeling showed on his face. "I'm Nico..._Fantasma re_. I don't remember meeting you. Sorry." God, he was glad he took Italian in high school and played Mythomagic online. _Fantasma re_was Ghost King, his Mythomagic username, in Italian. Not bad, if he could say so himself.

The man stuck out his hand for Nico to shake. "I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, Nico. Guess you just have one of those faces. I'm glad there's someone real at this stupid party."

...Nico was pretty sure he just become a hypocrite.

…

Around four beers later Percy was pretty drunk. Nico was feeling tipsy himself, but happily discovered he could still stand up right. Percy, on the other hand, was slurring his words and tripping over air. He was starting to get weird, disgruntled looks from the other guests, while the especially pervy ones kept coming on to him.

Unusually protective, Nico wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulder and pulled him into his side, glaring at the lustful men.

"You should probably put him to bed," The bartender advised, watching Percy stumble and giggle.

Nico nodded in agreement and paid for their drinks, while Percy hung off his arm and played with his now messy curls. "Yeah, I'll get him a room. Thanks for the drinks." He tugged Percy away from the party and out into the hallway, the sounds of the crowds fading as they walked further. When they made it to the hotel lobby, Nico set Percy in a armchair and rented a room for him for the night.

"Come on, Percy," Nico sighed as he hoisted Percy into the air again.

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. "Carry me," He demanded with a cute pout.

Nico rolled his eyes, but still obeyed. He lifted Percy into his arms bridal style and headed to the elevator, Percy resting his head on Nico's shoulder. The elevator took them up fifteen floors to where Percy's room was. He stepped into the hallway, Percy still lax in his grip, and opened the door to the room with a swipe of the key card.

Nico placed Percy on the bed and started to leave, but was yanked to a stop by his wrist. He turned back to Percy with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Stay," Percy pleaded, green eyes impossibly big.

...How was Nico supposed to say no to that?

Nico chuckled fondly to himself and kicked off his shoes before climbing into bed with Percy, uncaring that his suit was going to wrinkle. Percy beamed at his easy victory and snuggled into Nico's chest, practically purring in pleasure. Nico awkwardly patted Percy's hair, unsure of where exactly to put his hands.

Percy didn't seem to have the same problem. Nico nearly jerked off the bed when he felt Percy's hands wander from his chest to the waistband of his slacks and tease the skin under his navel. "Um, Percy…"

Percy hummed innocently, hands not ceasing his movements. "Yeah?"

"Hands go up here." Nico grabbed Percy's wrists and placed them back on his chest. Normally, he'd appreciate any advances made by someone as beautiful as Percy, but the man was drunk and too nice to be taken advantage of. He'd already lied to Percy tonight; he didn't want to add on another offense.

"Can't we just play a little?" Percy moved his hands up in the little curls on the back of Nico's neck and bit his bottom lip. "Please? Alcohol makes me horny." He rubbed himself on Nico's leg as proof, while Nico attempted to take control of his rebelling body. His head might've said this was wrong, but his dick firmly disagreed.

"We can't, Percy. You'd regret it later. Why don't I just leave and you can take care of business yourself?" Nico tried not to think about what he just suggested, lest his dick regain interest, and used all his effort to pull away from Percy.

"But I don't want to," Percy whined, gripping Nico's suit jacket with clenched fists. "I want to have sex with you. You're nice and sexy and real and right here."

Nico stared down at the boy on the bed, his button down shirt already halfway opened and his black hair ruffled. He gazed back at Nico with begging, green eyes.

_Just say no._

"Don't you want to fuck me?" Percy sniffed.

...Fuck it.

Nico crashed his lips against Percy's and retook his place on the bed. Percy happily threw his arms around Nico's neck, while Nico leaned over him and pushed him into the mattress. He bit Percy's bottom lip as a silent command to open his mouth. Percy gasped and did so, shivering when Nico's tongue brushed his own.

"Condoms and lube are in my room," Nico whispered between kisses.

"So let's go there." Percy suggested all too eagerly, legs wrapped around Nico's waist. "Carry me."

Nico obeyed and lifted Percy off the bed, his hands underneath Percy's ass (for support purposes only, of course) as he carried to his room across the hall. He'd lived there for years now, choosing to stay there rather than live with Hades.

Nico cursed as he struggled with the door and keycard, while Percy busied himself with leaving hickeys all over Nico's neck. After a fifth try, the door beeped and opened. Nico shut it behind him with his foot and nearly threw Percy onto the bed. He ripped off his tux, uncaring if something tore, and Percy did the same. It took less than minute until they were both naked, and Nico was suddenly on top of Percy in his earlier position.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, all. If you want to read the lemon that comes with this story you have to go to Archive of Our Own. It is where all my old Nicercy stories are, along with any new ones that feature smut. Takara Phoenix, Living. Like. A. Boss, Demonic Hope, TheBookMouse, CrazyCookieChick, DaughterOfApollo, and many other authors are moving to AO3 with me as a part of the Nicercy Movement. <strong>

**You do not need an account to read AO3 stories. The accounts are free. How to get one is on my profile or you can just ask in a PM.**

**BE A PART OF THE NICERCY MOVEMENT!**

* * *

><p>After he pulled out and threw the condom away, Percy was already fast asleep on the now-messy bed. Nico just shrugged and decided to join him seeing as it was his bed and all. He laid down next to Percy, pulled him to his chest, and tugged the sheet over them. Percy mumbled something and snuggled closer.<p>

Nico was asleep in seconds.

…

_Thud! _

Nico's eyes shot open. He sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist, and noticed Percy near the side of the bed, green eyes wide. "Did we…?"

Nico glanced down at his naked body and then at Percy's. "You mean…?"

Percy nodded, his face so red it'd put a firetruck to shame. "Yeah."

"Oh." Nico licked his lips and dropped his own dark gaze to his lap. "Uh, yeah. We did." He coughed, trying to hide his growing embarrassment.

He heard Percy shift on the floor. "I see."

The only thing that could be heard was their breathing as they both avoided looking at each other. Nico kept opening his mouth to say something, but always stopped himself. Percy seemed to be having the same problem.

"Nico di Angelo! Get your ass up right now! We're going to be late!" Bianca pounded on the door so hard it shook in the doorframe.

Nico sighed, torn between annoyance and relief. "Hold on a second, Bia! I'll be out soon!"

"Di Angelo? I thought your name was Fanta-something?"

Nico froze. Percy's head was cocked to the side,a confused expression on his face. "Di Angelo's the last name of Hades too. How…" Percy trailed off. His green eyes widened. "Oh, my god. You didn't!"

Nico winced at the betrayed and outraged look thrown his way. "Well, technically, I am related to Hades-"

"You lied to me! All to what? Have sex with me?" Percy spat. He got to his feet and searched for his discarded clothes.

Nico wrapped the sheet around his waist and stood too, trying to get Percy's attention. "No! That's not why I lied - I mean," Nico cringed inwardly at how he sounded, "I didn't take advantage of you! I''m the one who tried to keep our pants on!" He managed to grab Percy's wrist.

Percy yanked himself free and glared at Nico fiercely. "So you're a gentleman now and I'm a slut?"

"Wha - no! That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Just forget it." Percy yanked on his suit jacket. "You lied about who you were, you molested me-"

"It was completely consensual on your part!"

Percy snorted and slipped his pants on. "Tell that to the alcohol I had in my body last night, jackass!"

Nico tried to intercept Percy's path to the door, his hands held up in the universal surrender gesture. "Please, just let me explain-"

_Smack! _

Nico blinked in shock at the stinging pain on his cheek, while Percy just shoved him to the side and stormed from the room.

Bianca stood in the hallway, her mouth parted with shock.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Review! **

**Also, I'm accepting Nicercy oneshot requests. Just to get me in a writing mood. Review or PM me if you want me to write something!**


End file.
